Our proposed project consists of three separate research elements and the initation of a research training course. The first project aims to develop an animal model of congenital heart disease that reflects some of the possible etiological factors involved in the induction of the developmental anomaly in the human fetal population. Single and multiple maternal exposures to the teratogens will be evaluated to study potentiation and summation effects on the fetus. Timed-pregnant female hamsters will be utilized in this study. In the second project a series of substituted benzylamines will be selectively oxidized with potassium permanganate, and the novel products will be characterized. All materials to be prepared are expected to be new, and they will be submitted for pharmacological testing. In the third prject the bond parallel components, bond perpendicular components, and average molecular polarizabilities would be, on the basis of delta-function model of chemical binding, obtained for all the amino acids, and the results would be discussed in relation to molecular configuration, electronic distribution, bond strength and bond order. Fourthly we plan to continue a research training course in order to increase the research capabilities of our students.